Atlantis The Lost Country of the Sea
by Kiki Lovetta
Summary: "No one knew if she was dead or alive or if she had offspring to take care of her sunken land until now…" Everyone thought that Atlantis was a dream...Until Now
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lil' Bunny" a young girl with blue eyes, tan skin, and black hair with a white streak in the bang area called out to someone. "Lil' Bunny, Lil' Bunny, cute little Bunny" she called again and this time a little boy with golden hair all arrange normally accept a stubborn piece that stood on his forehead, he wore a white gown. The little boy ran towards the girl and from behind him his bunny. He cuddles to her and says "Hi, Koko why are you here so early? Weren't you with Lil' Chihuahua for a month?" Koko didn't answer and took the boy from the hand and lead him to a village. Once there Koko sense the boy's uneasiness towards this unusual place and just patted his head and said "Do you want to play a game Lil' Bunny?" he nodded rapidly. She then told him to count to 10 bunnies and then look for all around, he would have unlimited time to find her. He did as he was told to and started counting. As he did she slowly disappeared leaving alone. The boy finishes counting and went searching for her with out success but since he was optimistic and energetic he didn't give up. He stopped when he met a group of men who looked at him.

On the north of a distant land 2 little boys were playing together another blond and a boy black with a white streak hair. They grew close and they swore not to ever separate. But this day was special as they played they heard a girl singing and right that instance the black hair boy went running as if he was going to be late. "Sky!" the blond called his only friend but he got just a respond "Be a good boy little polar bear, and don't ever forget me. If you do that I know in my heart we will meet again" then he disappeared. When he did the little blond boy was met face to face with blond older man. At first the boy was afraid but then he remembers what he just promise and walked towards him and asked "Hello, Who are you?"

_There was once in the Mideterean Sea a state-nation name Atlantis. She was beautiful, young and curious; her land was a beautiful as she and had advances in medicine, art and in war. She may have been powerful but was mysteriously force under water by the god of the sea. Everyone had search in vain…no one knew if she was dead or alive or if she had offspring to take care of her sunken land until now…_


	2. Islandwinter and summer all year 'round

Hi I'm Kiki Lovetta this is a story I came up with, with a help from my friend from school…

R&R no flames please since I may use them to melt marshmallows with America and the Allies.

Declaimer: I don't any of the Hetalia members but I do own Sky and Koko their originals.

Chapter 1: Sweet Island; winter and summer all year around

"Sky… Sky….. **SKY**!"

_**Thud **_"**owwww" **Sky crashes into the floor.

"Sorry Sky, I did knock like you ask" his twin, Koko apologizes as she relaxes and leaves the room. Sky stood up and got dress in his uniform a dark blue turtle neck heavy coat with a hood, dark brown pants with dark snow boots. He fixes his black hair with a white streak on the bang area. He gave himself a good look in the mirror and ran down through the spiral stairs, passes by the living room just to look at the old pirate book that is his prize position. Then made his way to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for him and Koko and also got food for their cats: Winter and Summer that came rapidly by the smell and sound of their wake up call. He cooks toast butter up by Koisk berry jam and Atlantic style oatmeal with five servings of Jewel Berries. As he finishes cooking Koko enter and they have breakfast, and start their daily task as the country of Atlantis.

__

"Sky I'm bored" Koko was laying on a bent palm tree looking angrily at the sky. "Um… me too" Sky reply sitting below her. They were in South Western of the island. They enjoy a juice, a nice mixture Taky Fruit, Trap Plant fruit and a pinch of Chile Root.

"Sky?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Can I tell you something?" Koko asked as she rolls off the tree and sat in front of Sky, looking at him with unknown serious.

"Of course you can tell me anything, so what is it?" Sky said unsure of what she was going to drag him into…

**Yeah I know you may hate me since I left you wondering what's going to happen but I can tell you it has to do when Sky was a kid. Give me your conclusion so that you can have at least fun.**

_**Sky: Boss, Koko has left the building. I repeat SHE HAS LEFT THE BUILDING**_

_**ME: That's ok I let her out since you know how she gets being put in a tight space**_

_**Sky: ok I guess but if something happens to her I'll send Sabarius after you.**_

_**Me: Don't get your snowflakes in a bunch NW she'll be fine, the pervs not so much. (Smiles evilly)**_

_**Sky: (Shivers)**_

_** R&R**_


	3. Allies

**Chapter 2: Alliance **

**Hi this is Kiki again I'm so sorry that I have neglected my story for so long I was just figuring out what to do for the next chapter.**

**Sky: Yeesh Boss shame on you for forgetting us**

**I say I was sorry Sky**

**Koko: Sky just forgives her it isn't her fault.**

**Sky: Ok fine sis**

**Please my lovely Greco-Roman twins**

**Both: Declaimer – Kiki doesn't own Hetalia or any nation only us**

It was night and the civilians were in their houses. Every women, man and child were in their beds asleep. The dark streets were empty except for two dark figures walking through the cement road. They headed to the outskirts of the cities without making a sound, they pass through the large stone wall that shield the city and pass through the jungle wilderness till they reach the beach in which stood 2 Kushu Fish bikes, it was like normal bikes in form of fishes but they are built for every road, water and skies and when in flight it let out a light track.

The 2 figures were different size and they carried a bag with their belongings. The larger one was a little reluctant to leave but the smaller one convinces it otherwise. They prepare a small offering for a safe trip which consisted with food and things of value. When they finish the smaller one got into the bike while the larger one looked back at the walls of its home. Sighing sadly, looking back at the smaller then back and then grab its cat.

"Please forgive us for what we would do" was its last word as he got to its bike and flew away. -

_**5 miles away**_

"_Look it is him"_

"_His the greatest"_

"_He even AWSOMER THAN ME"_

_Sealand is officially the strongest nation in the world_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I told you jerk that one day you will bow down to me"_

"_Your right and thank you for spearing me the embarrassment of coming here, oh great nation" Sealand brother England bows before him._

"_Oh, so welcome je-"_

"_Peter!" _

"_Raivis" Sealand looked at his cute friend Latvia who was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, matching shoes and white long stockings. He looked cute and Sealand couldn't help but to smile._

"_Thank you for rescuing me from Russia, I love you, da~" he smile at the Sealander_

"_You know I couldn't have done it with the help of my Allies" then two creatures appeared from behind the boy, a black fox with red streaks on its tail and a red floral marking on its left back leg and a big mixture of a wolf and a tiger with long set of side teeth that always is seen and M shape ears. They cuddle towards him and purr._

_Latvia walks towards him and as he did the creatures move from behind and went to his sides. Latvia leans to him and before his lips touch Sealand's..._

_**Crash**_

Hahaha, I'm such a bastard aren't I.

Who were those mysterious shadows who left their home?

Are they the ones who snapped Sealand of his dream?

And does anything is better than chocolate? wait for the next chapter: _**Hi my name is...**_

**Koko and Sky: Kiki out**

**Bye~**


End file.
